I will love you always
by Angelina Grace
Summary: Chapter 3 is up!Kouji loves Kouichi, but Kouichi doesn't know it.When Kouji did something that shows he loves to Kouichi,Kouichi tried to run away from it and Kouji.Will he make it or will Kouji have his only love.Yaoi,KouKou. My first fic,please go easy
1. Default Chapter

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not...I repeat I do not own Digimon, Kouji, Kouichi or any other characters. So don't sue me,please.**_

_**Warning: Yaoi & Increst. If don't like it, don't read.**_

**_Please excuse any bad gammer or spelling mistake_.**

I Will Love You Always

"Kouichi!"

The short-haired boy stopped walking and turns around to face his caller. His lips curved into a grin when he saw who it was. Kouji. The bandanna boy run toward his older twin brother, with a loving smile on his face which he showed it to no one except his brother.

"Hey Kouji." Kouichi said after he received a bone-crashing hug from his brother. "What are you doing here?" He asked, while looking down at his brother's face. Kouichi had grown three inches tall, so basically, he is taller than Kouji.

"My mother asked me to buy groceries for her." Kouji replied before he went back to nuzzling his brother's chest. "I miss you so much, Koichi. It has been a while seen the last time we've seen each other."

True, it has been five weeks since they seen each other. Kouichi and Kouji had gone to different high school and each lived on the other side of town.

Kouji raised his head and asked," What are you doing here?" His blue eyes looked deeply into Koichi's. He circled his arms around Kouichi's waist and squeezes him gently.

Kouichi blushed slightly and replied," I was just taking a walk." He smiled and poked Kouji at the ribs lightly, then laughed when Kouji yelped in surprise.

Kouji pouted cutely infornt of his brother, which only cause Kouichi to laugh even more. Kouji wrinkle his nose in annyence and swatted his brother on his shoulder. "Ouch, what was that for?" Kouichi asked, frowning.

Kouji turned around and folded his arms. "You were laughing at me, and I hate that." He replied.

Kouichi grinned slyly before putting on a fake frown and looked down, pretending to be sorry. " I'm sorry, Kouji."

Kouji turned around and looked at his brother, and realized that his brother was faking it. He saw a smirk on Kouichi's face, even though Kouichi is facing down. Kouji 'hmph' and said,"No, you're not."

Kouichi's head snapped right back up and looked at Kouji in disbelieved. "H-h-how do you know?" He stammered.

Kouji unfolded his arms and walked closer to Kouichi. So close, that their noses were only an inch apart. Kouichi blushed into deep scarlet and Kouji chuckled low in his thoat. "You are my twin brother, Kouichi. I know almost everything about you."

Then, the child of light leaned forward,closer to Kouichi's face, placing his lips on the other's.

_**This is my first Fic, so please go easy on me.**_

_**How was it? Is it good? Is it bad? Please review.**_

_**No flames.**_

_**Any comments and helping tips are welcome.**_


	2. Running away

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**_

_**Pairing: Kouji x Kouichi**_

_**Yaoi!! If don't like it, don't read it. **_

I Will Love You Always

Kouichi's eyes went wide in shock. Kouichi know that Kouji love him, but not love him in that way. He thought that Kouji's love for him was brotherly love. And there he was. Kissing him. In front of the public park.

Kouichi quickly pushed Kouji and looked at him in disbelieved. Before Kouji could say anything, Kouichi dashed back home, ignoring Kouji's calling. Kouichi didn't stop until he reached home. He slammed the front door, which startled his mother, who was watching T.V., and run to his room without saying "hi" or "sorry". He also slammed his bedroom door and locked it. He walked over to his bed and sat on it, thinking about the event that had just happen. Kouichi jumped (or bounce) 2 feet into the air when the telephone rang.

Kouichi let his left hand picked up the receiver and said, "Hello, Kouichi speaking."

"Hey Kouichi!" It was Takuya.

Kouichi winced when Takuya's loud shouting hurt his sensitive ear. "Takuya, you don't have to shout, ya know."

"Sorry buddy... anyway Kouichi, how about joining us for a picnic in the park, huh?"

"Us?" Kouichi questioned.

"Yeah, us. The whole group will be there. So how about it?"

"Yeah sure." Kouichi said cheerfully, even though, he forgets that 'the whole group' would mean that Kouji is going to be there too. Then he hangs up after saying 'good bye'.

Kouichi run out of his room and told his mom where he will be. He walked out of his house and headed toward the huge, only park in town. Once he reached the park, he looked around for Takuya, J.P, Zoe or Tommy.

"Hey Kouichi, over here!" shouted a familiar female voice.

Kouichi turn to his right and a grin appears on his lips. There they are, Takuya and J.P. were placing a red and white checked blanket on the picnic table, while Tommy and Zoe set up the food and drinks. Zoe waved at him and motions him to come over.

Kouichi walked over and he immediately received a hug from Zoe, a slap on the back from J.P., a hair rustle from Takuya and a shy 'hi' from Tommy.

"Come on Kouichi, lets play soccer while we wait for Kouji," Takuya urged, with a huge smile.

"Kouji?" Kouichi's grin disappears as he mention Kouji's name.

"Yeah-"

"Hey you guys." The same voice that belongs to Kouji appeared.

"Hey Kouji, great to see you again, buddy!" Takuya greeted, forgetting about Kouichi already.

Kouichi looked at Kouji with no expression on his face, and then place a faked smile. Kouji looked over to Kouichi and licked his lips when no one is looking except for Kouichi. Kouichi blushed and turned around, walking to the rest of the group to the table. He sat next to Takuya and J.P., who already stuffing their faces with sandwiches. Zoe sweat drop and looked at Kouji and Kouichi with a weak smile on her face.

"Hey guys don't just sit there" Takuya said with mouth full. "Eat something."

J.P. looked up and saw Kouji have a frown on his face. Then he has an idea. He stood up and offers the seat to Kouji. "I thought that you might want to seat next to your brother."

Kouji smiled and thanked him. He sat down, making Kouichi uncomfortable. Kouichi appected the sandwithc that have been offer to him by Zoe. He almost choked on it when he felt Kouji's hand on his thigh, rubbing it gently. Kouichi couldn't believe that his brother would do that with their friends with them. He stood up and stammer "I-I-I have to g-g-g-go, see y-y-y-y-ya later. And he run off.

Did y'all like this chapter? Is it good or is it bad?  
Review,please.  
NO flames. 


	3. Confessing love

**_Angelina: Okay, this is not a sequel. Someone is not happy with the last chapter because it was not…let's say, that it is not that good of a chapter. So, I have decided to rewrite the chapter and make this fiction longer and more complicated. But most of the story are the same as the last chapter; just continuing reading then you will see the different. I wanted to leave the last chapter alone. So…..hope y'all will like this better._**

**_Also I want to thank you to the people who read and review my story. I also thank to whoever read it but do not review, but this time….please review! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters, so please don't sue. I have enough things on my mind already._**

**I Will Love You Always: Chapter 3**

"Why did he run away?" Tommy asked, putting down his drink as he looked at the direction Kouichi had taken. "What did we do to make him run off like that?"

Zoe putted an arm around Tommy and smiled sweetly," It's nothing you've done Tommy." She said assuring.

Takuya looked at Kouji suspiciously, and asked, "What did you do, Kouji?"

Kouji's anger grow and he shouted, "Me?! What makes you think it was me, who make him run off like that?!"

"Because you were the only one sitting next to him", Takuya replied.

"You were sitting next to him too!" Kouji argued.

"Yeah, but I was too busy stuffing my face to do anything", Takuya replied smartly.

"So, it doesn't mean anything!" Kouji yelled. "He is my brother; I won't do anything to hurt him!"

"Hurt?" Takuya questioned. "Who say anything about you hurting Kouichi? All I'm asking is what you did to make him run…"Takuya stopped talking and looked at Kouji in disbelieved. J.P, Zoe and Tommy also stared at Kouji.

Tommy's soft voice questioned, "Kouji, you didn't… you didn't hurt Kouichi, did you?"

Kouji looked at him and shouted, "NO! Of course not! He is my brother; I won't do anything to hurt him!" With that, Kouji stormed out of the park, leaving Zoe, J.P, Tommy and Takuya to the picnic.

Kouji walked absent-mindedly around the downtown. Suddenly something caught his eyes in the pet store. Kouichi. Kouichi was looking at two kittens playing together, smiling. One of the kittens is black and the other was white. Kouji smiled at himself before stepping into the pet store. Kouichi was so into the kittens that he didn't notice that Kouji had approach behind him.

Kouji smiled at Kouichi's innocence before bending down so that his mouth was next to Kouichi's ear. "Hello, Kouichi" He whispered, kissing Kouichi's ear.

Kouichi's eyes widen as he jumped two feet into the air. Kouji chuckled low in his throat, as Kouichi turned around quickly.

"Kouji, what are you doing here?" Kouichi asked nervously as he back away from his brother. Kouji jut looked at him before smirking. Kouji knows that his brother was scared of him; he advanced toward Kouichi, smirking seductively at him. Kouichi was backed up to the wall, he looked around wildly trying to find escape, but the only escape was the front door. Kouichi maybe taller than Kouji, but not stronger. Kouji placed two of his hands on Kouichi's hips as he lean up closer to Kouichi's ear.

"What's wrong, Kouichi?" Kouji asked into Kouichi's ear.

"Kouji, we are in a pet store" Kouichi pointed out. "People might look."

"Let them," Kouji purred, moving his hands under Kouichi's shirt, filling the soft smooth skin.

"No, Kouji, please," Kouichi begged as tears begin forming in his eyes.

Kouji looked at his brother and sighed, "Fine," he said grumpily.

Kouichi wiped his tears away and said, "Thank you." Kouji looked at him before smirking seductively at and whispered huskily, "Just you wait, Kouichi, one day you will have the day of your life, or should I say the night of your life."

Kouichi shivered at those words, before pushing his brother away and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Kouji blinked before laughing. When he stopped laughing, Kouichi had an annoying look at his face. "Sorry Kouichi, but you are so silly sometimes. I do this because I love you."

Kouichi looked at Kouji in disbelieved and stammered, "you loved me?"

Kouji smiled warmly, "Of course I do, and I love you ever since I met you at the digital world."

Kouichi frowned at his brother saying, "But you can't love, not in that way".

Kouji blinked and asked, "In what way, Kouichi?" Kouichi looked hard at Kouji before getting angry.

"In what way?! How could you asked in what way?! In a way I mean more than a brother to you, Kouji!" Kouichi shouted. Luckily the shop owner is at the back of the shop. "I am your brother, Kouji. It is wrong for us to be together!" Tears streamed down Kouichi's face. "I love you, Kouji, more than a brother, but it is just wrong, People will never approve it." He continued sobbing. "Let me love you, but don't love me back, not in that way."

Kouji walked closer to Kouichi to embrace him but Kouichi pushed Kouji away, causing Kouji to fall down with a thud, and ran out of the pet shop. Kouji looked at the swinging door that Kouichi had run through. "Kouichi…" Kouji whispered sadly with tears streaming down his face.

_**Angelina: How was it? Is it better than the last chapter or is it worse? Please review…. Um, and………oh yeah, NO FLAMES!**_

_**Thank you! **_


End file.
